Earth Princess
by aero13
Summary: Regents, Exorcists, Demons! I'm Amaimon's daughter? How? And what do I have to do now? Dear uncle Mephisto better have a good reason for why I'm here. Grandpa Satan  will have his hands full with us. I'm not princessly at all. AU to be known to you later.


_me-a story I wanted to write since reading the manga. _

_disclaimer-no I don't own this manga, or any other ones for the matter_

* * *

><p>It was just my luck to be sick on the day of a big test. Yes, I, Heather, was sick. A rare occurrence of itself, and on the day when I need to be on the top of my game.<p>

I need to pass this regents exam thing. Now I'm not failing this class or anything, I just want to show my teacher that yeah, I can learn without doing damn homework.

I sighed and blew my nose for the millionth time that morning. What the hell were the test makers thinking when they put it on this day? It was beautiful, and I just wanted to lay outside with a box of tissues next to me.

A lot of students from my grade and the grade above us were sitting in their seats already, going over last minute things, like what Mendel's theories were, and other little things. Yep, it was a biology regents. I sat in the desk with my name on it and put my head down. I just wanted to get this over with and shoot myself.

"Not feeling so good?" One of the science teachers asked.

I raised my head and shook it. "I feel like crap." I said and put my head back down. He sighed and left, returning with a box of tissues. I thanked him and hugged it close, my nose was bothering me still.

One teacher started to lecture us on what we should do and not do. You would think doing those stupid ELA's we would know how to bubble in the scan trons, but maybe the test makers think we're stupid or something. I mostly tuned her out and tried to concentrate on what the hell I could remember. I was finishing my test when I felt light-headed. Having not gone to the bathroom was also not a good thing.

Quickly scribbling things down I raised my hand, waiting for a teacher to see it. My old biology teacher saw me and came to my side. She asked what was wrong and I said I had to go pee. She sighed and looked as if she was going to yell at me like she always did.

I glared at her and said I had to go pee now, louder than I did the first time. Like hell I cared if other people stared at me, I was sick and really had to go, there was no way she could not let me go.

She sighed again and motioned for me to get up. I smiled and trailed behind her, happy to finally be able to go to the bathroom. Because the bathrooms were not far away, I didn't have to walk a lot. She waited outside, rolling her eyes.

I glared at her and yelled profanities in my head, flipping her off multiple times too. As I opened the door, I blinked and black filled my vision. I could feel myself falling into a pit.

I looked around but could see nothing, everything was black. A faint voice was saying something in the distance but I couldn't hear them. Something moved by my right arm, pressing down on it for a few seconds.

"Do you think she's up?" They said. Another voice answered but they spoke too low for me to hear. I went over what I knew last. I was taking the regents exam and then I had to go pee. A teacher took me and I blacked out. Was there anything else?

No, wait. There was a big speck of black floating around. It looked like a big coal in the air.

A light was shining on my eyes. Damn it, didn't they know not to shine a light on some one's eyes? I opened my eyes and blinked. Some guy with black hair was standing over me. His glasses were rectangles, and kind of familiar. His hair flopped down over some of his forehead.

"Good you're awake." His sharp face moved out of my vision. "You had me worried." I sat up carefully and looked around at my new surroundings.

This was not what I expected. There were no white walls, no disgusting smell. This was not a hospital.

"Where am I?" I croaked.

He smiled with his eyes closed. "You're at a church where Father took my nii-san and I in when we were young." He was wrapping my arm with something.

"Church?" I echoed.

He nodded his head and I sighed, leaning back. Nothing looked right, like I was in an anime. Was I dreaming? I could feel the tightening of the bandages on my arm, and a numb ache everywhere. No, I was as awake as ever.

"How did I get here?"

He paused and continued a beat later. "My nii-san saw you while he was coming home and carried you here."

I sighed, of course. If I had my animes right this was Ao no Exorcist. Maybe to prove my point, the door opened and in walked his brother.

"Yukio!" Rin said, running over. "I was wondering where you were."

My caretaker sighed and turned from my arm. "Nii-san, you must stop getting into so many fights." He motioned for Rin to sit down and finished my arm. "You should be fine now."

"Thank you." I smiled and lifted my arm to look at it. It had a nasty cut above the bandage line, and it look some what infected.

Nothing would be better, fist I'm sick, then a fucking coal lump decided to fly around, and I land up in an anime some how. And I had to do a regents to top it all off. How was I doing so far?

I dropped my arm and closed my eyes, and fell asleep. Sometime later the door opened and I jumped.

The Father of the church was standing just inside the door, smiling. "Hello, child. I heard from Yukio you had a pretty good cut on your arm. May I see it?" I looked over at the holy man and sighed.

"If you want. I probably know what you're going to say anyways."

He snickered and walked closer calmly. "Really? Huh. I guess you knew you're part demon then?"

I laughed, okay. "Good joke. Me, part demon." His bright eyes dimmed a bit, and I stopped laughing.

"I'm not joking child. You have blue flames around you." He looked serious. I sat up and looked around. Little blue flames were dancing around my body. They looked like petals falling in the wind.

I groaned. "Can this day get any worse?" He chuckled and patted my head, the flames were merely brushed away.

"Now, now." He said. "You'll have a good future ahead of you."

I shook my head. "If you say so."

It was Father's turn to laugh. "I do. Now, what are you going to do?" He leaned in. "You can become an Exorcist if you want, you will do fine at that, I can tell." We stared at each other. "Or you can be killed by other people who want to kill any demon they can."

I shivered. "Doesn't Yukio want to kill any demon as well?" He nodded sadly. "Well why didn't he kill me then?"

The priest sighed and moved to sit in the chair Yukio had sat in earlier. "You are the daughter of the Earth King." Was all he said for a few minutes.

I thought of just who he was. "The brother to the chairman of the True Cross Academy, is my father?"

He nodded. "You are the Earth Princess. You are to be guarded no matter what." He motioned to the corners of the room. I saw plants that I did not see before. "Those plants are a familiar of his. They report anything they think would be injuring to you and act." He paused. "Yukio tried to kill you already but he received a cut along the back by one of the guards."

I turned to the closest one, reaching out my hand to it. The green thing slithered towards me, snaking around my arm and cuddling at my neck. The head of the flower was watching me.

I tilted the flower up and smiled. "Can I talk to my daddy?" I asked sweetly. The flower like head nodded and I felt a cold wind rip through the room. In a few seconds it died down and my "father" was standing next to me, kneeling.

"Daughter." He said.

"Father." I replied, still smiling. "I would appreciate it if you did not hurt my friends."

He tilted his head. "You were only awake in this world for a few minutes. How do you have friends already?"

"If anyone is willing to risk their life to help me, then they are my friend." I said evenly back.

He sighed. "Your grandfather will not be pleased."

I smirked. "But daddy, how will he not like cute, little me?" My flames turned color, becoming a soft pink instead of the bright blue, molding into flowers. "See? Cute right?" My father looked mildly impressed, watching as my flames turned back to normal.

"Very well. You might see him soon anyway." He leaned in more and kissed my forehead. "You are very much like your mother."

I smiled and waved as he disappeared. The flower smiled and slinked back to its place. Father looked astounded at me, and started to shake his head.

"You are some girl child." I rose an eyebrow.

"Well, Yukio and Rin did not need to help me, and for that I am grateful." I looked away. "Yukio is kind of cute anyways."

Father started to laugh, and slapped his knee. "So that's what it's about eh?"

I smiled and giggled just a little. "And a few other things."

Father nodded and became serious again. "I take it you would like to become an Exorcist then?"

Did I want to become an Exorcist? Would I make a good Exorcist? "Yes." I looked up at him. "I want to become an Exorcist, Father."

He nodded his head curtly. "You and Yukio will train with me tomorrow then. I will show you the basics, and he will show you some Anti-Pharmacy." The priest stood and made his way out of the room. "Good night, child of the earth."

I mumbled a good night and turned on my side, the lights flickered off, and the door closed. This does not even cut it close to the biology regents test I took.

* * *

><p>I was floating over objects, things I had no name for. One of the flying things almost came too close for comfort. I looked around, wondering where the hell I was.<p>

Something tugged me down, towards the only green spot in the dark world. There was a small house on the plot of hovering land. The door opened and my father stepped out, eyes looking up. I waved as I landed on the ground.

He took an arm and lead me inside. It was like a small mansion, tall marble columns separated rooms entrances. Tables of black stone, possibly obsidian, held pots of plants, mostly vines that hung to the floor.

"Come along." My father said. I walked behind him, glancing at everything as we walked by.

It all seemed familiar. When dad had kissed my forehead earlier, memories flooded in. I was shocked at what I saw. My mother's face popped up many different times, as well as father's. He motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs. I took one near the windows, looking outside as servants brought in trays of tea and sweets. They all looked so good and when the servants left, I didn't know what one to take first.

"Your mother always like the pink cakes best." Amaimon hummed as he placed one of each delight onto two plates. "Try them all."

I took the offered plate and picked up a chocolate bon bon. It was okay. We munched and drank quietly, just staring outside.

"What was mom like?" I asked after I took a sip of tea. Dad was eating a small tort like piece. He swallowed and sighed, leaning back into his chair.

"She was strong, and good with a sword." He chuckled at some memory I did not know. "Your mother was also part demon, only one fourth though."

"How much does that make me? And did she die when I was born?"

Amaimon shook his head. "No, she did not die during childbirth." He hummed. "You should be three fourths maybe?" Dad shrugged. "I was never that good at math, that was your mother, along with science, and other school things."

A single servant came in, condensing trays, and taking some away. He poured me some more tea.

"You're probably wondering why you were in that other world, and why you suddenly came back here right?" I nodded.

"And what the hell I have to do now, yeah."

He sighed. "Very well. When you were born, your mother, Komi, was very happy. She never left your side, as I stayed near you as much as I could. She was also an Exorcist." He paused.

"But, Exorcists are supposed to get rid of demons, right?"

Dad nodded, eyes boring into my own. "Yes, and for marrying me, and having a child, she was considered unclean to still be a Exorcist. They cast her out of rank, banishing her to this world with me. Just before they knew, the Inner Circle was toying with the idea of making Komi the Paldian for the Exorcists. Then they tossed her away and put that Father as the top Exorcist."

I leaned in and listened to Amaimon talk. Of course this was a dream, but it felt so real. He got up and walked over to the windows, looking out.

"You must be careful, many people will want to kill you for just mentioning your place in our world." He turned. "I'll see if your uncle will get you into the True Cross Academy, it will farther your Exorcist training."

I stood. "What am I able to do?" I knew the basics of the types of Exrosicts, but not a lot.

He looked up at the ceiling. "You may be able to handle the sword as both of us can." Dad hummed. "Summoning might be something you will be able to do. Komi was better at that, and I was okay." He shrugged and came closer to where I was. "You will not know fully until you try. Go, it's almost time for you to wake up."

I closed my eyes and hugged father. His arms wrapped around me and I smiled. "Uncle Mephisto will be in contact with you soon." He whispered as I woke up.

The sun was almost up when I opened my eyes. The clock read ten minutes after six in the morning. I groaned and rolled over, hoping to get just a little more sleep. I fell into a light sleep before the door opened and I could hear foot steps coming towards me.

"Wake up, Heather, it's time for training." Yukio whispered to me.

I groaned softly and rolled out of bed, glaring at him groggily. "I know what you are, and don't try to kill me again. I got dad to hold off from killing friends, but I don't think he would like it if I died." Wow, was my voice cracky. What the heck.

Yukio looked evenly at me, staring into my eyes. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and poked around, looking for some clothes. "I'm Amaimon's daughter, okay?" I paused as the plants in the corners started to shake. "This does not leave this room." I pushed him out after saying that, having found clothes.

They were basic clothes, a blue shirt with a darker blue swirl pattern, and tan shorts that went to my knees. I could even find a white cami to put on under the shirt. A brush was sitting on the desk I didn't notice before. Gladly, I brushed my bedhead hair and put it back into a pony tail. There was a knock at the door and I opened it.

Father was standing there, his glasses reflected the light so I couldn't see his eyes. He smiled, holding out some other clothes and a towel.

"I thought you might want to take a quick shower first. When you are done, we'll be in a back room, find us." I took the clothes, thanking him, and made my way to where the showers were. I paused, how the hell did I know they were this way? A little vine wiggled above. So the plants were guiding me, huh?

With help from the vines, I got to the female showers and quickly washed my hair and body. I stood still, letting the hot water relax my muscles, and sighed. Completely finished I turned the water off and stepped out, toweling off. Vines came out and helped me, picking up clothes and handing them to me. I tossed them on and re-brushed my hair, tying it back and ran out the door, looking for the back room the two would be in.

Many doors lined each side of the halls, most were closed but some were cracked open. The last one, alone in the middle was closed but it had a key in the hole. Vines were gathered around it, going just so close. I grabbed the key and turned it, the door unlocking and opening. The room inside was much larger than I thought possible. I remembered that sometimes they used keys to hide things and nearly slapped myself on the forehead.

"Good, you're here Heather!" Father called out to me, motioning to come over. "Come we're just learning to handle a familiar." The tables were filled with chalk, paints, pencils, and any other writing utensil you could think of. I thought I even saw an old quill and ink well somewhere.

"First thing you must do is make a circle." He drew a simple summoning circle on the chalk board. "Try to make this on your paper." I looked down and picked up a pencil, looking at the summoning circle to see where I should start.

The top would probably be easiest. It was a combination of stars, and smaller circles. The pencil worked hard as I continued the drawing. When I was done, my hand hurt.

"Now, you must drop blood onto the circle and say anything that comes to mind." He cut a finger tip with a knife that was near by and pressed it to the middle of the circle. The Father said something low enough that I did not catch it, and a black smoke twirled around him.

Two seconds later, a black cat was scratching its head on his legs. "This is my familiar, Blacky." He picked the cat up. "Say hello to the children Blacky." _'What do I look like, your slave-cat?'_ I jumped and stared at the cat. It actually talked- oh right, demon.

"Did you hear him Heather?" I nodded. "Good, Yukio I did not expect you to hear him because you are a human." Father placed the cat on a table and let it walk around. "Now, when you destroy the circle in any way, the contract between summoner and familiar is void." He pretended to swipe away a star. "If I had removed the star, Blacky would go back to his post at the North Gate."

The cat looked up at him and sighed. _'I got to go back.'_ It said. Father nodded. "Yes, please go back, they might need you."

He turned and wiped the circle off of the board, making Blacky disappear. "Now, why don't you try?" He gave us clean knives and told us to just do a finger tip. I cut my left pointer and held it to the middle of the circle.

"From the blessing of Earth, come to my side." Smoke puffed up from the paper, and onto the floor. When it cleared, a monkey like thing with a harness, and a tall sunflower like demon appeared. They bowed and stood still, waiting for something.

The air grew colder and the breeze I felt when dad came blew.

He appeared and looked around, eyes landing on the monkey. "There you are." He picked up the chain and turned to me. "Very good dear, but next time try not to take my familiar as well." He patted my head, gave me a kiss on the forehead and was gone.

The sunflower demon looked curiously around, and began to play with things.

"No, no." I chide. It stopped and moved to sit down in a chair. A small blue object flew across the room at me. I ducked and glared at where it came from. A low level goblin was grinning impishly, hiding blue hands behind its back.

Father Shiro sighed, rubbing his head. "He must not keep doing that Heather."

I smiled. "I'll bring it up next time I see him."

Yukio looked from me to Father. "The Earth King... is Heather's father?" The sunflower demon rose a little. I shook my head and motioned for it to relax.

"Yes, he is."

"Her mother was also in the running to become the Paldian, Yukio." Father said quietly. Yukio looked stunned, and turned a sickly white color. My familiar got up and rushed over to him, its hand like appendage turned into a herb.

It stuck the herb under his nose, he blinked and the color returned to his face. It bobbed its head and made its way over to me, curling around my feet like a cat, head resting on my knee.

"Let's continue with our lesson children."

* * *

><p><em>me-and that's a start to my new story I would like to do. im sorry for any spelling mistakes, im really tired right now and i want to go to sleep...<em>


End file.
